


Mistletoe

by blairecray



Series: Homestuck one shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairecray/pseuds/blairecray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt fic: holiday decorations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winniethewubbzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniethewubbzy/gifts).



 “John, I know its like tradition for you and what not, but do I really have to wear this ugly ass sweater? Its horrendous and not at all ironic.” Your boyfriend complained, though you could tell he was joking behind his “cool guy” façade. You smile and shake your head as you change the song. All I want for Christmas is you starts playing throughout the house; it’s your first Christmas together as a couple and in Washington. He still isn’t used to the cold. You walk behind him, standing on your tiptoes to hang an ornament over his head onto the tree. He turns to face you picking up a piece of garland and placing it on your neck like a scarf. He leans into kiss you. You duck under his long arms and away from his reach.

“Nuh-uh Dave. Only under mistletoe”, you tease.

“Oh really now?” Dave reaches into one of the decoration boxes and pulls out a headband with mistletoe dangling on top. The one you wore at Jade and Karkat’s Christmas/Gristmas party last year, the same one that got Dave to kiss you the first time. He walks up to you and puts his hands on your hips.

“That’s totally not ironic Dave” You smile up at him, the same grin that he always calls dorky.

“There are a few exceptions to the rule” You take his glasses off his face. He smirks at you before leaning down and kissing you.

He breaks the kiss only to say; “this sweater is not one of them” He pulls it off and throws it into the fireplace, his broken record shirt on underneath.

Your name is John Egbert and your boyfriend is a douche bag, who looks really cute in Christmas sweater.


End file.
